JoJos Bizarre Smash tournament (Cancelled)
by Tyzuma
Summary: When Joseph and Jotaro are invited to the Smash Mansion, what will happen to them in their time there?
1. chapter 1

The day is like any other. The sun was rising, birds chirping, and children running around could be heard. However, for two certain people it would put them on another adventure they would never forget.

Jotaro was walking outside to go get the mail. As he went inside, he went through the mail to see which one was for him and his mother.

Jotaro: Bill, Bill, Letter, Bill, check, a letter with a strange marking on it, wait what?

Jotaro looked at the strange symbol.

It looked like a circle with to lines crossing in it. Not knowing what it is he decided to open it and see what it says.

To the person with the name,

Jotaro Kujo

Congratulations! Because, of your power and strength, you have been invited to the Super Smash Brother Tournament, we're you will meet and fight other people with amazing powers. If you want to except this invitation, circle the Yes on the bottom of this paper. If not, then throw it away. So, do you accept this one in a lifetime chance to prove that you're the ultimate fighter?

Jotaro wasn't sure what to expect. A fighting tournament he had never heard of before? Well, since he had nothing else to do and, also wanting to see what this was all about, he circled yes.

As he did, the letter glowed and flew out his hands. Getting his stand out, Star Platinum in case it was an enemy stand, he stood in a defensive pose, waiting for something to happen.

But, it didn't happen. Instead, the paper turned into something that looked like a portal of somesorts.

Jotaro: yare yare. Looks I have no choice.

Walking in to the portal, he hoped this is worth his time.

Meanwhile in a tall building in New York.

Joseph Joestar could be seen reading the same letter. Not wanting to miss out on a chance to do some fighting. He packed some clothes in a suitcase as he signed yes into the letter opening the portal.

Suzie Q: You be careful Joeseph. I don't want to attend your funeral for real.

Joseph: Don't worry Suzie. I'll be fine. You can visit if you want. Just open the letter when it turns back into paper.

Giving her a quick kiss, Joeseph entered the portal. Glad he could get some action after a while.

Meanwhile, outside the Smash Mansion.

The two JoJos stepped out the portal at the same time. Both being confuses as to why both of them were here at the same time.

But before they could say anything, a small Mustached man in red and white overalls, and a red cap with an M on in Walked up to the two muscular men and greeted them.

Mario: Hello Mr.Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo. Welcome to the Smash Mansion.

 **A/N: Welp, heres something different than the loud house. This was originally going to be a Loud house/Jojo fic but i decided to scrap it.**

 **Anyway, PM me if you want to talk. I cant respond to the reviews people give my stories.**


	2. getting settled in

Jotaro and Joseph were amazed by what they saw. A GIANT mansion right in front of them. Looking bigger than any mansion they've ever seen.

Though jotaro being curious, decided to ask the Italian plumber what was going on.

Jotaro: Yes this place is great but, what is the reason you invited me and my grandfather here for?

Mario: You are in what is called the Smash Mansion. Every few years, the owner of this world, Master Hand, holds a tournament consisting of the multivereses best fighters. I was one of the first fighters in this competition when it first started.

Joseph: you're a veteran eh? That's cool, besides we don't want to let down, don't we jotaro?

Jotaro: Sure.

As they were walking by, a certain hylian was walking by. He noticed the two newcomers and decided to see what was going on.

Link: hey, who are these guys?

Mario: these are the two newcomers me and Master Hand were talking about. Link, meet Jotaro and Joseph.

Link held out his hand. Joseph gladly took the handshake while jotaro just 'hmmph at him.

Link: not much of a handshaker?

Jotaro: not much of a greeter. Anyway, where will we be staying?

Mario: Right, I need someone to take you too your rooms. Don't worry, we've already gotten them ready for your liking.

Joseph: my kind of service.

Mario: Hey link, how bout you take these two gentlemen to their rooms?

Link: alright, follow me. Jotaro we'll be going to your room first.

Jotaro: alright, let's go.

The three of them went up a few flight of stairs, up to the third floor. Along the way they said hi to the other characters passing by. Though they had a hard time getting pit to go away and stop asking questions.

Link: alright jotaro, here is your room. Get settled in, but just so you know, Master Hand will be giving the speech about the new tournament happening.

Jotaro nodded as Link gave him the key. As jotaro went inside, he noticed that the room looked a lot like his room back home, except with a comfier bed, a mini fridge, and a TV.

Jotaro got on the bed and dozed off.

Jotaro: Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

/Meanwhile with Link and Joseph/

Both men were walking down the hall. Wanting to start a conversation, stated to talk.

Joseph: So how long have you been here?

Link: I've been here since the first smash tournament.

Joseph: Huh, interesting. So when do we start fighting?

Link: When a newcomer arrives, we have them fight with one of our fighters to see if they qualify. If they lose, they're sent back home.

Joseph: Well, jotaro going to win. Especially with his stand.

Link: What's a stand?

Joseph: I'll tell you later. Anyway, is this my door?

Link: Yes it is. Here is the key, get unpacked, and be ready. Newcomer fights happen in two hours.

Joseph shook hands with the Hylian, before he went in his room.

Inside was a king sized waterbed, with a mini-fridge, and a tv on the dresser.

After he finished unpacking, he played down on the bed and observed on how comfy it is.

Joseph: Man, it's been a long time since I slept in one of theses. This smash thing is turning out great so far. Though I wonder. Who will jotaro and I fight later?

Shrugging, Joseph went to sleep in the bed.

To be continued...


	3. jotaro vs Captain Falcon

After a few hours, the JoJos heard a bell ring. Figuring out that was their call to their first fights, they went out of their rooms and to the lobby.

As they got there, they saw a bunch of people who they assume were the rest of the fighters, waiting for them. Not wanting to wait any longer they joined the group before someone pointed them out, getting everyone's attention.

Dark pit: So these are the new fighters? Some edgy teenager and an old man?

Joseph: Hey! I may be old, but I can still fight.

D. Pit: OK then. After this is over, you and I will fight and see who's the best.

Joseph: challenge accepted.

Jotaro: Good grief. We don't need to listen to an emo. Let's get this over with. Who are we fighting?

Mario: Patience Jojo. Master Hand will be here shortly.

Jotaro: Is that him floating over there?

Jotaro pointed to the giant disembodied hand floating across the fighters. Jotaro and Joseph got ready to fight in case he was an enemy.

M. Hand: Don't worry Jotaro and Joseph. I am not your foe. I've finally arrived to set up the fight.

Jotaro: Finally. We'll get some action

M. Hand: Yes, well follow me to the stage select room.

He made a motion, signaling everyone to follow him. They went through a gigantic door, leading them to a high-tech looking room with some sort of computer in the middle. Aside from that, the room was completely white. Like it was an endless void.

Mario went to the computer and started typing. After he was done, the screen showed some sort of huge round floating platform in the sky. It seemed that's were they would fight for today.

Mario: Ok, I've chosen battlefield. Now I just need to put in Jotaros opponent so this can start. So, any volunteers.

No one raised there hand. They were too intimidated by the man. Until someone did raise there hand.

And it was someone everyone recognized by just the voice.

Captain Falcon: I'll do it. It's not like he has empowers or anything that counters my Falcon Punch.

Jotaro smirked a little. He already knew this guy was full of himself. He would be easy. Though, he should always be cautious.

Jotaro: OK then. I'll accept. Let's see your Falcon Punch vs my Star Platinum.

Mario: Okie dokie then. Jotaro vs Captain Falcon. Ok, we are now ready. Let's start this.

As mario pressed the button, everyone was teleported to a battlefield. Jotaro and Captain Falcon were on the platform, while everyone else was on another platform watching.

Joseph: Come on Jotaro! Kick his Ass!

Captain F: Come on!

Jotaro: You go first. I'll just block it.

Captain Falcon smiled and charged tarwards Jotaro. As he jumped high in the air, he readied the falcon punch. As he was about to land, he released the punch on jotaro.

ORA!

Suddenly, his punch was grabbed by a big, muscular, Aztec looking man. It came out of nowhere and grabbed it like it was nothing. Before captain falcon could do anything else, the purple thing punched him a few more times, sending him flying.

Captain Falcon: What is that?

Jotaro: If you already couldn't guess, this is my stand Star Platinum. It's like a ghost I can summon. Only stand users can see other stands but apparently everyone else can see it. I guess it's to make the fight more fair.

But beware, you can't hurt star platinum.

Pit: whoa, this is incredible Lady Palutena! Who knew humans could be do powerful.

Palutena: Yes, while it is amazing, not all humans have it. Though, with stand, a human can even fight and even kill an angel or a god if it's powerful enough.

Pit: Amazing

After going back to the fight, it seems that the fight was getting more intense. Jotaro kept dodging and attacking Captain Falcon, but it seemed he was getting a little tired. He was amazed by the man's strength, but he knew that Star Platinum was stronger. Jotaro charged towards captain falcon and kicked him. Captain Falcon was stunned, and JoJo used this to his advantage. He got out star platinum and started punching really fast, dealing a lot of damage.

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

As Star Platinum finished, he ended the attack with a final punch, launching captain falcon away.

But somehow, he still was in the fight.

Before he could attack again, a smash ball appeared. Seeing captain falcon rush too ir, JoJo knew he had to get it first.

JoJo summoned Star Platinum, and grabbed his arm and threw him towards the floating ball. When he got to it, he gave it a hard punch. After he shattered it, he felt a great energy inside him. He decided to use his best move yet.

Jotaro: Star Platinum, THE WORLD!

BOOOOOM!

Time then seemed to freeze. Everything froze except for jotaro. He walked to the frozen captain and started punching. He knew that he already won the fight.

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

He stopped Star Platinum and stepped back. He tipped his hat and said the magic words.

Jotaro: Time Moves again.

Everything started moving again. Everyone looked around, wondering if jotaro used his final smash.

Before captain falcon could say something, he felt a thousand punches hitting him at once. As it finushed, he was sent flying off the battlefield, losing the battle.

Jotaro: Yare Yare. Maybe next time you'll use more caution.

Everyone cheered and chanted his name. As the area went back to the white room, jotaro went to joseph.

Jotaro: Hey old man, your up.


End file.
